plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Carua
Carua is the divided blood of Aurac. One bieng split into two at birth, each display friendship for one another but with imbedded hatred. It is said that the reason for their seperation is due to the corruption of Aurac. Carua has a row of 10 large spikes filled with Aura energy that can be drawn upon at any time. Whilst she isn't quite as effective as her brother when it comes to range attacks, she's significantly faster and overall better at CQC. Carua is the divided blood of Aurac. One bieng split into two at birth, each display friendship for one another but with traces of hatred. It is said that the reason for their seperation is due to the corruption of Aurac. Carua has a row of 10 large spikes filled with Aura energy that can be drawn upon at any time. Whilst she isn't quite as effective as her brother when it comes to range attacks, she's significantly faster and overall better at CQC. Appearance Carua is an incredibly large, insect-like creature. Carua has a large head the same width and almost the same height as the rest of her body. Her mouth is simular to a wide beak, it contains 8 sharp, white teeth. The torso is fairly wide and tall but is very long (simular to that of a snake). The body is divided up into 7 segments, each one overlapping the last. Each segment has 2 very large, red bioluminescent spikes (with only 1 on the last segment). When power isn't drawn from the spikes, they don't glow. The bottom of a torso is simular to that of a snake. The tail has a vicious point on the end of it. Everywhere except for the spikes, teeth and mouth is covered in an exoskeleton. This is incredibly tough and gives Carua significantly boosted defence. There are 4 pairs of thick, pointed legs that can be retracted into the body. The overall colour scheme is a light grey with black trim (aside from the red growths and the white teeth). Carua has a pair of large, red eyes on her head (where you'd expect). Forms There are 2 seperate forms. Each with their own seperate form (however Carua can switch between the two). The 1st form is mostly the same as the 2nd however the 1st is a lot smaller (1.6m long, 0.4m tall and 0.35m wide). This form is typically used just for the size but this form's power also diminished by 1/10th of the 2nd forms The 2nd form is 11x the size and power compared to the 1st form (18.6m long, 4.4m tall and 3.85m wide). This form is used to unleash Aurac's true power. Speech Unknown ("normal" for the moment). Stats Health: 12,550 (1st form) Speed: Very High Agility: Very High Defence: Moderate Attack: Ludicrous Likes Aurac Those not in the "dislikes" Dislikes Corrupt*/bootlegged creatures. *Aside from Aurac Abilities Burrow/Fly (Passive): Carua is capable of flying and tunneling through ground with significant ease. Sonic Burst: Carua is able to force energy through the slits between each segment to propel herself forwards at incredible velocties. Aura Lance: This creates a massive aura-spike in front of the user. This is capable of puncturing through thick titanium sheets, or it can block shots. Bite: This is a simple bite but it can crush through steel with ease. Seeker Beam: A devestating beam that's capable of turning in mid flight in any direction the user desires. Seeker Shards: Several shards of an ice-like aura that freeze the target on impact and easily puncture through flesh or steel. Absorption Modifier (passive): If Carua is absorbed by anything, that thing will have the body of Carua. Spike Activation: This lets Carua activate her aura-spikes. This boosts everything. '''Speed, defence, ranged and melee damage. Ultimate ability Hyper Rupture: This unleashes a monstrously powerful typeless energy wave in all directions. This is so powerful it's more than capable of tearing all buildings within a kilometer apart. This requires at least 6 active spikes. '''Incomplete Immunities Resistances Aura: Takes -85% damage. Physical: Takes -15% damage. Weakness None Alternate Form: Aurua This form is the result of Aurac and Carua becoming merged together in some way or another to create their true form once again. You're left with Aurua. Aurua is technically a hermaphrodite; but is typically reffered to as female. She isn't usually encountered unless "made" in the RP. This creature is practically unmatched in power all across the board. Attack, defence, speed and so forth. At birth/shortly after, Aurac and Carua were the same being however they were still two. For reasons still unknown they seperated into what who they're now known as. When they seperated, Aurac and Carua each got 25% of their full power; meaning that 50% is still locked away in their true form (at least 50%...) Aurua's looks: She has a snake-like diamond-shaped body with slightly rounded sides. Towards the back of each side is a perfectly centred row of 3 aura puches that act exactly like Aurac's (resulting in a total of 12 of these!). On the corners of the body at around the same distance down the body (relative to the head) as the aura pouches is 4 aura spikes that look and act like Carua's (resulting in a total of 16!). Overall the skin of the body is black with purple trim; the skin on each side of the body is a row of plates with each one overlapping the last. The tip of the tail forms a very sharp point. The abilities as well as her personality are those of both Aurac and Carua (however the abilities come with FAR, FAR MORE POWER). Aurua typically floats. Additional Abilities: Absorption Control (Passive): If absorbed, this can take control of the host. Mind Control Resilience (Passive): Immune to mind-control. Body Shift (Passive): If absorbed, the body will change to that of Aurua. Energy Barrier: A thin layer of energy that coats Aurua, this is very good at absorbing powerful hits and does even better with negating effects (e.g acid). If broken this can replenish but it's not perticularly fast. Category:Hypno's Character Crate